Degrassi Slash Collection
by FanSecondLife14
Summary: A collection of slash stories between the hot guys on Degrassi.


**A ton of seasons and a ton of cute guys to go through, it was only a matter of time before I was able to put this collection in motion. It was difficult trying to narrow down the ideas to find the first pair since there are so many pairs just begging to be written about! In the end, I decided to go with Miles/Tristan. Although the first 1/3 of the fic or so features some Miles/Chewy goodness that I would have loved to see play out on the show.**

** Note: this chapter was written before the season 14 preimere, but preserved for the fic dump, so if there are any more Miles/Tristan relationship updates (and I know there will be), then I didn't know about them when I started this fic. **

** With that said, let's get onto some Degrassi slash!**

* * *

><p>Since junior high school, Miles had found that masturbation was the best stress reliever, and with a dad like his, he needed all the relief he could get.<p>

Even back in the sixth grade, his dad was constantly on his back, expecting near perfection out of him, and blowing up whenever Miles failed to live up to his unrealistic standards. When he didn't make the junior high basketball team, he was more worried about his dad's reaction than anything else, and for good reason. His dad spanked him.

Sixth grade was way too old for Miles to be lying across his dad's lap, while his dad spanked him. It was humiliating. But that was the whole point. It was just another reminder that he was powerless when it came to his dad. And of course, he couldn't go to his mom, because she refused to acknowledge any faults with their family for fear of everything falling apart. So Miles had to keep it all bottled up, except for when he was with Chewy.

Chewy had always been there for him, and was the one person who Miles felt genuinely cared for him. His best friend was there to give him a pep talk when he needed to snap out of feeling sorry for himself, offered him a listening ear when Miles just needed to vent about everybody else in his life, and was his partner in crime when talking wasn't enough and rebellion was calling to him.

And as it turned out, kissing Chewy never failed to block out all the stress and frustrations threatening to make him meltdown like his dad.

This has been one of their stupider arguments – his dad hit the roof because Miles had left his backpack by the door, and he tripped over it. Miles wasn't sure how an accident meant he was selfish and disrespectful, but they ended up in a screaming match, which ended him getting spanked right there in the living room. And Chewy was up in Miles' room, where he could hear everything.

Miles slammed the door to his room, so angry that he was on the verge of tears, while Chewy tried to calm him down. Usually, a couple minutes of his best friend assuring him that his dad was a jerk, and that in a couple years, he would be off to university and wouldn't have to deal with this, Miles managed to come down from his rage. But not today.

He felt trapped, like a big lodged under a microscope. His dad dissected and scrutinized every word that came out of his mouth, every piece of clothing that he put on his body, every thought that passed through his brain. Miles just wanted to wash himself clean from his dad, to not be under his dad's control every second of his life. His heart pounding way too fast to reign in even a little, Miles closed the gap between him and Chewy, and kissed his best friend right on the lips.

Kissing another boy had never been a part of the program, especially Chewy, who was more like a brother to him than anything else, but that was probably what made it so easy for Miles to get carried away. He trusted Chewy with his life, and his biggest secrets, which made Miles feel comfortable, even after the initial shock of the moment. Instead of freaking out and insisting that this kiss didn't mean anything, he embraced it, and continued kissing Chewy with ravenous aggression.

His hands were everywhere, clawing at Chewy's clothes until they were sneaking under his shirt, dipping down the back of his pants. It wasn't until he had to pull away to catch his breath that he had a moment of clarity, a chance for Chewy to tell him to knock it off, or that they were getting way too carried away. But in the few seconds of silence, neither one of them said anything. That indescribable light of desperation pouring through Chewy's eyes was unmistakable. Seconds later, their hands were back at work groping each other while they kissed just as frantically as before.

Miles didn't really know what he was doing, but that didn't stop him from acting on pure instinct. Once he had Chewy's shirt off, all of that smooth hairless skin exposed for his hand and mouth, he ravaged his best friend's thin frame, kissing and sucking his nipples, licking under his armpits, and tracing his tongue all the way down to Chewy's navel. Then, Chewy's pants and briefs were stretched around his knees, and Miles was sucking him off.

Chewy came surprisingly quickly, clutching the bed and sputtering like he was about to break, until a series of high-pitched whimpers was interrupted by his voice cracking and his cock sputtering a thick load of cum into Miles' mouth. It wasn't like he spent his free time wondering what other guys' cum tasted like, and he had never licked the seed from his own hands after jerking off, so Miles didn't have any taste to compare it too, but it was sweeter than he would have imagined.

Chewy's glasses were all fogged up from his heavy breathing, and Miles couldn't help but think it was really cute when his best friend wiped them clean. Again, they lapsed into silence, but seconds later, Miles was tugging his jeans and boxer briefs down his legs, and spreading them wide so Chewy could suck him off.

For someone who was noticeable awkward with girls and whose flirting looked like it belonged in a bad comedy routine, Chewy was really good with his hands and mouth. While he rolled Miles' nuts in their sack, and squeezed his best friend's balls, Chewy worked his tongue along the crown of Miles' cock, salivating over it like it was the most appetizing treat his tastebuds had ever known. Miles was a panting mess just a couple minutes into Chewy's oral assaults. His dick was oozing a steady stream of pre-cum, and by the time his hips started moving on their accord, and he was furiously humping Chewy's mouth, Miles knew he was a goner. He bit his bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood as he came, his cock pulsing against Chewy's wet, eager tongue.

They shared his cum in a messy, open-mouthed kiss that would only be the first of many.

* * *

><p>Miles' dad was constantly racking up stress in his son's body, and just whenever Miles felt like he was at his breaking point, his lips would find Chewy's, and their hands would be roaming each other's naked bodies. The first couple weeks, they were always in Miles' bedroom, but when his dad got under his skin in a particularly annoying way that day, Miles got a thrill of messing around in other rooms in the house. His favorite place was the kitchen. There was something about seeing Chewy's naked body sprawled out on the kitchen counter, Miles lying the opposite way on top of him so that they could simultaneously suck each other off, that really made Miles feel like he was sticking it to his dad. Granted, the cleaning staff got yelled at for not making the counter tops spotless, and Miles felt bad for involving them, but he wouldn't dare reveal the real reason sweat streaked across the cool granite.<p>

That was how it had been for most of sixth grade, then Miles got a girlfriend for a couple months in seventh grade, and found a new stress reliever. Between complaining to her and Chewy, Miles felt like he always had a listening ear. Unfortunately, his constant bitching about his dad was what led his girlfriend to think of Miles as too whiny and needy, and their break-up, which only made Miles more furious with his dad, who received nothing but full blame for his heartbreak.

That was the night that Miles found himself between Chewy's legs, his face buried between his best friend's butt cheeks, and his tongue lapping at the tight pink pucker that had Chewy sweating and moaning like crazy. Even though he had been at his boiling points minutes ago, there was something strangely calming about working Chewy's hole open with spit-soaked fingers while he hungrily swallowed all of his sidekick's moans in hungry kisses.

Chewy was super tight. The friction of those inner walls squeezing his cock so firmly was so mind-blowing that Miles thought he would cum on the spot, but he managed to hold off, pushing into Chewy's willing body with shallow thrusts, gradually picking up speed until they found a shared comfortable rhythm. Once he lost control of his hips, and began slamming into Chewy's butt with fast, aggressive thrusts, the bed began creaking from on the onslaught of his rough pounding. But even when he was at his limit, humping Chewy's tight butt like his life depended on it, he held his best friend's right hand in his own, fingers laced, while his left hand worked its way up and down Chewy's shaft, trying to make them cum together.

* * *

><p>With Chewy's determination to reinvent himself and become more popular with the ladies, and Miles' looks already attracting plenty of girls the summer before they got to high school, their fooling around gradually faded into a standstill, before coming to a complete stop. Miles' dad stopped being such a hard-ass, probably because his work was increasing and his name was becoming even more synonymous with success, so Miles' family stress lessened. He was good. And despite how it must have looked from everything he had done with Chewy, was very straight.<p>

Maybe messing around with his best friend was what made Miles so open to Tristan's feelings for him, even though he couldn't reciprocate them. A lot of straight guys would have been uncomfortable with another guy crushing on him, scared that somehow they would become, or at least be thought of, as gay by association. But Miles was nothing if not flattered. Tristan was pretty cool, and there was no doubt that they connected in their own way. Even with the awkwardness that came crashing through their relationship because of his rejection and his interest in Maya, Miles knew they would end up being best friends. And he was right.

What he wasn't right about was Maya. He thought he finally found someone he could trust, someone he could be honest with and open up to about all of his problems. But as he soon learned, Degrassi was synonymous with drama, and if it wasn't one thing, it was another. Whether it was Zig's mere presence threatening to tear their relationship by the seams, or that whole misunderstanding with Zoe – the most recent one, anyway – every time Miles and Maya seemed to find their groove, something or someone brought reality crashing down on them. Fed up by Maya's refusal to be on his side, Miles decided he was better off without her. Apparently, Tristan was in the same place.

It wasn't like breaking up with Maya turned Miles gay or anything, because he still wasn't sure that's what this was. But with Chewy spending more and more time with Frankie, the only girl he ever really loved out of his life, and the added stress of his dad cheating on his mom and being so focused on his campaign that it was prioritized over everything and everyone else's feelings, Miles felt like Tristan was the one constant he could still depend on.

In the heat of the moment, when Tristan told him to back off or he would kiss him, Miles dared him to do it, because he wanted to feel something other than frustration, other than rage, and the second his friend pressed their lips together, Miles felt his entire energy shift. He didn't really know what this meant, but he liked the way Tristan made him feel. And if that wasn't enough reason to explore the melting pot of new feelings bubbling inside him, then Miles didn't know what was.

* * *

><p>Miles smiled when Tristan walked into the café, his friend taking the seat across from him. Apparently, Tristan was all jazzed up about possibly seeing a star from one of his favorite dramas. He had only seen the back of his head, but Tristan swore that she was drinking her favorite espresso, a special blend that was invented just for her. Honestly, Miles never fully understood Tristan's unwavering love for following stars on social media, and taking such a deep interest in their personal lives, but he was a little jealous of his friend's ability to be so expressive.<p>

It was one of the things he liked best about Tristan, how his emotions were on display and so easily accessible. Miles knew what he was getting with Tristan – though maybe that was because the bond they shared was so strong that Miles knew him on a deeper level than most. Regardless, the way Tristan fawned over things, and naturally gravitated to more dramatic expressions and vocal inflections, there was no way Miles would be allowed to get away with stuff like that at home. His dad would have a fit if his son's image didn't fit that of a family member of a government official. Once again, everything went back to that stupid campaign. Just thinking about it made Miles stretch his foot out and press it against Tristan's, gently rubbing using his agile toes to slip off Tristan's shoe so they could play footsie under the table.

"Okay, I'm not trying to freak you out or anything, but you have no idea how many times I've thought about doing this. This is crazy," Tristan whispered.

Crazy was right. But just feeling the connection of their bodies quickly assuaged the anxiety that was swirling around in his head. It was incredible how relaxed he could feel around Tristan, especially when his friend was always so animated. But there it was, and he sighed and he sunk a little deeper into his chair, and Tristan pressed back against his foot.

He felt the overwhelming urge to lean over the table and kiss Tristan right now, but bringing their private kisses public when he wasn't sure just how deep these feelings ran would only cause premature drama, and the last thing Miles wanted right now was more drama. But as if fate had been waiting to spit in his eye, Maya walked into the café, and when their eyes met, the whole place suddenly reeked of rage. Tristan reached under the table and took his hand in his own, so that when Miles was ready to walk out, he felt Tristan's thumb tracing small circle on the top of his hand.

* * *

><p>At this point, it felt more like a coping mechanism than a stress reliever. With every kiss that connected their kiss-heated lips, Miles felt himself sinking a little deeper into the reverie of their private time. His tongue had explored the deep recesses of Tristan's mouth, and his tastebuds were alive with the flavors unique to Tristan.<p>

His hands were already at work undoing the buttons on Tristan's shirt, unashamedly roaming all over every inch of bare hairless skin he could find. They had never gone this far before, never beyond heavy making out and a little dry-humping, which was more than enough stimulation to get their dicks hard. But Miles had never initiated any more than that, and knew Tristan wouldn't make the first move out of fear of seeming to pushy. Still, as he planted kisses all over Tristan's chest, Miles didn't feel weird at all. It all felt natural.

From the sounds pouring from Tristan's mouth, Miles thought his friend was just as into this as he was, but when he looked up and noticed something slightly off in Tristan's expression when he started fiddling with Tristan's belt, he stopped immediately.

"Tris, what's wrong? I'm not going too fast, am I?"

"No, it's just…after Mr. Yates…"

"You're not ready. I totally understand."

"That's not it. When Mr. Yates and I fooled around…I thought we were in love. When I found out that it was all a lie, I wanted to take it all back. Every kiss, every time he touched me…it felt amazing. But he wasn't thinking about me. He just using me because he knew I would do anything he said. But you touching me right now…I know you're being honest with me. So I'm okay…now…with you."

Miles stroked Tristan's hair, a sudden protective ripping through him. He wanted to rip that creep, Mr. Yates', head off for what he did to Tristan, but now wasn't the time to talk about revenge. Now was when he didn't let anyone – not Mr. Yates, not Maya, not even his dad – get him worked up. Now, it was all about Tristan.

Looking down at Tristan's naked body, Miles was practically salivating. Tristan wasn't thick skinny, but Miles liked that about his friend's body. Each curve, the fullness of those round butt cheeks, every inch of Tristan's body looked so delectable that Miles couldn't resist letting his tongue run across the planes of Tristan's legs, leading him to suck along his inner thighs, taking a detour until he was holding Tristan's five inch cock by the base and sucking on the circumcised tip.

"Miles," Tristan moaned. Miles had never heard his name sound like that – with such want, such _need_. He was more than determined than ever to hear more of those sounds, more of that voice cracking in desire every time his tongue brushed against a particularly sensitive vein along the underside of his cock. "Wait, I'm gonna cum. Let me do it to you too."

He couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. When was the last time he had been this hard? Just from feeling his dick thwack against his stomach after being freed from the confines of his underwear had Miles ready to burst. But he was going to prolong this moment for as long as possible, so they could thoroughly explore each other's bodies.

Tristan was really good as sucking cock, taking Miles' five and half inches all the way down to the base without interference from his gag reflex. Even when Miles' self-control lapsed into nothingness, and he began humping Tristan's mouth, the blond boy didn't miss a beat, and continued steadily sucking him off while grabbing his nuts.

By the time Tristan pulled off, Miles could feel his dick throbbing wildly in anticipation. Any further and they couldn't turn back. He didn't want this to be another thing Tristan would end up wanting to forget. But Miles wasn't like Mr. Yates. He had no idea what this feeling could accurately be called, or if it was even in the same ballpark as romantic interest, but there was no denying that he cared about Tristan, a lot. And he knew Tristan felt the same way.

Holding handfuls of Tristan's big butt, Miles spread the firm cheeks apart to expose the tight pink pucker twitching in front of him. He swept his tongue across his lips before burying his face in Tristan's butt, and working his tongue around the rim of the small space. Tristan's entire body tingled from the sensation of being licked open, which made Miles all the more enthusiastic about easing his tongue past Tristan's anal muscles.

Miles turned Tristan onto all fours so he could finger his friend while sucking his cock and balls at the same time, bathing those nuts in saliva. As much as he was working Tristan up, Miles was feeling a familiar ache in his own cock, one that skyrocketed once he sunk his shaft inside Tristan's butt.

He paused, allowing Tristan to adjust to the sensation of being filled so completely, and to prevent himself from losing it before he got a chance to experience this moment to its fullest. Tristan wrapped his legs around Miles' lower back, and held onto his taller friend's shoulders, toes curling and fingernails digging into bare skin when he felt Miles' shaft stretching his anal walls. Miles hadn't realized how sweaty they both were, but the sight of Tristan's skin glistening with sweat, and his face flushed red, he couldn't hold back any longer.

The feeling was indescribable. Miles rocked his hips forward, watching all of Tristan's body react, every twitch of the lips and flutter of the eyes. It amazed him to know that he was responsible for all of this. And that knowledge didn't breed an inflated selfish sense of power, but an honor. Miles picked up his pace, not because the ache in his balls was begging for him to let them release their load, but because he and Tristan had reached a new level of intimacy that he had never known with anyone else – not even Chewy or Maya – and this bond superseded any of the drama he was dealing with. Being with Tristan like this felt like a dream. And no matter what else happened, Miles knew that he could come here and be completely free. That was what he wanted to give Tristan too, freedom.

Thrusting so fast that his hips seemed to be locked on a piston, Miles kissed Tristan hungrily and jerked him off as quickly as he could manage, timing it so that their orgasms were almost simultaneous. It felt like he had come gallons inside his friend, whose orgasm was just as explosive, thick cum streaking all across his chest. Now that cum was sticking both of them together, their chests pressed against one another while they kissed lazily.

Not a coping mechanism. This was a whole different escape, and for the first time, not a solely selfish one.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully you liked this first chapter! There's thirteen (and will be in its fourteenth by the time this is posted) seasons filled with potential slash stories!<strong>


End file.
